The Arrival
|successor=Cold Hearts}} My First story! Snickers 19:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Allegiances ShineClan Leader:Rosestar - a light brown she-cat with amber eyes Deputy:Grayclaw - a large dark gray tabby tom with green eyes Medicine Cat:Copperpelt: A dark ginger tom with one white paw and bright blue eyes :Apprentice:Gingerpaw:A very bright ginger tom with amber eyes Warriors: Blackpelt:A black tom with white ears and amber eyes :Apprentice:Lilypaw Jaypelt:Ginger tom with black ears and blue eyes :Apprentice:'''Stonepaw '''Whiteflower:A White she cat with faint gray markings and amber eyes Whispertail:A pale gray she-cat with green eyes :Apprentice:Dustpaw Twigfoot:A light brown tom with tabby striped feet and dark brown eyes Rockspot:A Gray tom with darker spots all over and blue eyes Redstripe:A pale ginger tom with A darker ginger stripe on his tail. Green eyes. Hazeleye:A yellow she-cat with a hazel eye and a green eye Treewhisker:A dark brown tom with a slight accent to his voice. Orange eyes :Apprentice:Spotpaw Leaftail:A very light brown she-cat with streaks in her fur of different brown shades Apprentices: Lilypaw-'''A gray/blue she-cat with green eyes '''Dustpaw-Dark brown tabby with pale orange eyes Stonepaw-'''Dark gray tom with yellow eyes '''Spottedpaw-'''White tom with black splotchs on his face and gray eyes '''Queens: Greenshine-Gray she-cat with green eyes-'Kits:'Silverkit, Featherkit, Longkit, Tigerkit Cloudfur-'Light gray she-cat with blue eyes-'''Kits:'Goldenkit, Snakekit Elders: 'Bugwing-'''Black tom with green eyes ''(More coming soon) Prologue :Coppertail padded along a starry riverbank. There was a chill, but none of it penetrated his fur. He saw a pale gray tom approaching. "Stormcloud," Copperpelt dipped his head to his old mentor. "Copperpelt," he meowed urgently. "I need to tell you something. Come." He turned and padded away, Copperpelt following. They settled beside a waterfall, in the shade of some starry trees. "Now, no other cat," Stormcloud growled. "Will be able to hear us." Stormcloud shook, his dark gray fur rippling in the moonlight. "Now, I have a prophecy for you. Only tell it when the time is right. You'll know when, and to whom." Stormcloud took a deep, shuddering breath and closing his eyes, began."The two kin of the Fire and the two kin of the Tiger will hold powers worthy of the stars.The child of Blood, they will fight." He opened his eyes."Go now Copperpelt, get some real rest." His eyes glinted as the scene slowly slid away. Copperpelt woke with a shudder. He knew that what Stormcloud had just told him was a great prophecy, a major one. "StarClan help those cats," He muttered. "Wherever they are." Chapter 1 :Goldenkit was excited.Greenshine was having kits! She focused on Greenshine and started waiting. "Uuunhhh" Greenshine groaned."It can't be long now, Gre--Here comes the first one!" The medicine cat, Copperpelt meowed."Why don't you go outside and play with Snakekit?" Her mother, Cloudfur meowed."I don't wanna." She replied." "I want to stay and watch Greenshine." "Okay, but don't get under anyone's paws!" "Okay." A moment later Copperpelt meowed "Well done Greenshine, you've had four healthy kits!" "Jaypelt, come meet your kits!" He yowled outside of the nursery. Seconds later, Jaypelt burst in. "What shall we name the kits?"Greenshine asked."How about the dark tabby tom, Tigerkit, the light gray she-kit, Featherkit, the pale striped tom, Longkit,and-" "The gray tabby she-kit, Silverkit."Greenshine finished."Jaypelt, I'm not the first queen to give birth. Go take care of those warrior duties. I'll be fine." A second later, Snakekit walked in."Cloudfur, I'm tired." "Go to sleep, both of you." She urged gently. "You'll be tired if you don't." "Ookaay," She closed her eyes and blackness engulfed her. Chapter 2 :"Where are we going, Flower?" Blue asked. "I don't know yet, Blue." Flower answered. "Flower, I'm tired." Light meowed. "We'll rest here Light." Flower answered wearily. "Where are we going?"Blue asked again. "I mean, you snatched us up and ran us to here, and we started walking. Why?" Flower sighed. "Do you want the full story?" "Yeah." both kits mewed."Okay. As you know, I had to snatch you up and run, correct? I'll tell you the true story of why we had to run. While you were sleeping, your father, Stick came to our shelter. He said he wanted you kits to be with him. He apparently wanted to take care of you, but-but-" "Go on." "He actually wanted to kill you. I don't know how I knew, I just had a bad feeling in my stomach when he was talking to me.I said no, and we fought. He was going to win, but Sparky turned up and he ran. Sparky urged us to go, and here we are." Light gulped. "You mean-our father wanted to kill us?" "Yes." "But...why?" Light meowed. "I am going to level with you; I have no idea." Flower finished. Chapter 3 :"Can't catch me!" Goldenkit mewed. Snakekit raced after her and she dodged nimbly aside. Snakekit reared up and brought his whole body down on her, knocking the breath out of her. "Hey! That isn't funny!" Snakekit rolled her over onto her back and placed a paw on her chest. "It is to me!" He mewed happily.Then a little brown paw appeared outside of the nursery. "Look! Tigerkit's coming out!" Goldenkit mewed. They raced over to the entrance of the nursery where four bodies were trying to shove through. Silverkit finally pushed out. "Wow!" she meowed, turning as she took in her surroundings. At 1 moon old, she had never been outside of the nursery before. The other three kits pushed through. Tigerkit tripped and stumbled onto her feet. He looked up at her with pleading amber eyes. "Wanna play?" he squeaked. "Sure," she meowed. "Who do you want to be?" he mewed. "I'll be Goldenclaw! Brave and true!" She meowed. "I'll be Tigerstar!" Tigerkit mewed. "I'll be Longcry!" Longkit added. I'll be Crylong!" Featherkit mewed with a sparkle in her eye. "Isn't that Longcry backwards?" Longkit mewed as he pounced on her. They wrestled until Featherkit shoved him off. He skidded until he bumped up against a cat. That didn't smell like ShineClan. Chapter 4 :Longkit cried out and slowly inched his way back to the other kits. The intruder ignored the kits and gave a yowl, "NightClan! Attack!" and all of the kits bundled into the bramble nursery. Cloudfur raised her head drowsily. "What's wrong?" She meowed. "There are cats out there, attacking!" Silverkit squeaked in terror. Even inside the nursery, they could still hear screeches and growls and crys as claws met in flesh. Cloudfur sat up, suddenly more awake. "What?" She said in an urgent tone. "There's attackers, outside! They said they were NightClan." Featherkit mewed. Her fur was bristling and she was shaking. Cloudfur jabbed a paw into Greenshine. She raised her head a little. Before she could do anything, Cloudfur meowed, "Attackers! NightClan!" Greenshine wordlessly sat up and stuck her head out of the nursery. She almost instantly pulled back in, like she had been clawed. "A big brute tried to claw my muzzle off. I'm okay though. I got a small whiff, but it's definentely NightClan." she growled. Cloudfur let out a small sigh and mewed almost inaudibly, "Not good." Chapter 5 :Two moons later the Clans were still buzzing about the attack. Grayclaw had been killed and Jaypelt took his place as deputy. No cat knew why NightClan had attacked. It was the height of Green-leaf when they attacked, and the clans were at peace. Goldenkit kept mulling it over. It made no sense. Just then, Rosestar stopped by. Her eyes glinted with happiness, and she had a spring in her walk. She hurried over to Goldenkit. "Goldenkit, make sure you tell Cloudfur this. Sunhigh tommorow, you will become an apprentice." Rosestar mewed than walked away. Goldenkit sprinted to the nursery. "Cloudfur! Cloudfur!" she yowled. "What Goldenkit?" Cloudfur meowed back drowsily. She must have been taking another nap. "At sunhigh tommorow, me and Snakekit will be apprentices!" ~-~-~-~-~- :"May all cats who can catch their own prey meet below the Talltree for a clan meeting!" Rosestar called. Cats started filling out of the dens into the clearing. Goldenkit heard a loud meow. "Wake up Dustpaw! Honestly, you're as bad as the elders, sleeping the day away!" Lilypaw meowed angrily at Dustpaw. Goldenkit smirked. Dustpaw was not going to get off easily. Snakekit was struggling against Cloudfur's tongue. "Did she wash you this hard?" he complained. "Oh go on out!" Cloudfur meowed. Her eyes shone with excitement. "I'll be right behind you." Goldenkit stumbled out into the clearing. "I am gathering you here for one of my favorite duties." Rosestar announced. "Cloudfur and Blackpelt's kits have reached their sixth moon. Goldenkit!" She practically radiated excitement as she pushed forward."From this day on, you shall be known as Goldenpaw." "Goldenpaw! Goldenpaw!" Lilypaw led the chant, followed by the three other apprentices. She had to nudge Dustpaw to get him going. He looked sleepy. "I ask StarClan to watch over and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Rosestar meowed. "Whiteflower! You mentored Rockspot, and he is a credit to his Clan. Now ShineClan asks you to prove yourself again." Whiteflower dipped her head as Rosestar went on. "I trust you to pass on all you have learned to Goldenpaw and help her become a warrior the Clan can be proud of." "I'll do my best." Whiteflower promised. Goldenpaw walked forward and touched noses with her new mentor. She must have touched her nose a little to hard to Whiteflower's because it started to sting. She shook her head to drive it away. "Snakekit," Rosestar called. Snakekit raced to the center of the clearing, tripped over his own paws, and lay sprawled in the dust. Mews of amusement rippled through the Clan. Snakekit stood up and and shook the dust off. He looked slightly embarrassed. Rosestar's whiskers twitched."From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Snakepaw." "Snakepaw! Snakepaw!" Stonepaw led the chant this time. Snakepaw quivered with excitement. "Jaypelt," Rosestar called. I know that Snakepaw will learn much from you. I trust that you will pass on all that you have learned to Snakepaw." Snakepaw jumped forward and touched noses with Jaypelt. He must have done it really hard, because he fell back onto his bottom. Rosestar dipped her head, and the meeting adjourned. Goldenpaw turned immediatley to go back to the nursery, but Snakepaw gave her a nudge. "We sleep over here now." He pointed his tail toward the apprentice's den. Amused, Goldenpaw meowed, "Race you there!" As she was running, she couldn't help but think that she would miss the nursery, maybe a little. '''(A/N| Yes that was long, So What? :D) Chapter 6 :Goldenpaw dreamt that she was padding through the forest. She jumped at a moth, and it tickled her nose. She started running, and a stick jabbed into her side. "Ow." she murmured, and rolled over in her sleep. The stick kept jabbing her. She swiped at it, but she didn't realize that her claws were unsheathed. The stick stopped jabbing. She heard a voice that seemed to come from very far away. "Ouch! Put your claws away Goldenpaw! I'm only trying to wake you up. Don't make me get water!" The voice mewed. Her eyes flew open. She saw Snakepaw standing over her, licking a small scratch on his chest. Goldenpaw clambered up. "Sorry!" she apologized. "No worries," Snakepaw purred. "Anyways, we have to go! It's our first day of training. Everyone else is gone already!" He meowed, gesturing to the nests, that were empty. Goldenpaw yawned then blinked. She was going to have to get used to the daily scheme. They padded out into the clearing. Whiteflower was waiting for her. "I'm going to show you the borders today." She mewed, rising. "Can Jaypelt and Snakepaw come with us?" Goldenpaw asked. "Of course we can,"A deep meow sounded behind her. Goldenpaw jumped. She hadn't noticed Jaypelt coming up behind her. She pawed at the ground sheepishly. "Well come on! Are we going or not?" Snakepaw asked, then jumped out of the clearing. Whiteflower sighed. "I suppose we'd better follow him." Chapter 7 :Goldenpaw lagged behind the patrol as they walked back to camp. She didn't want to leave the forest with its mouth-watering smells and fresh breezes. She heard a crackle behind her. She whipped around to see a strange black tom padding out of the bushes."Well, now." He murmured. "She's one of them. I'd thought that she might be a little stronger." His green eyes seemed to burn with an unseen fire. He looked into her eyes. She felt like she was slipping into a trance; she wanted to take a nap and never get up. She told herself to snap out of it. "Hello," he said. "You are quite a pretty one, I say. You have the power of the mind, I can see it from here.Too bad that I have to hurt you." He bared his teeth. He slashed at her so fast that she couldn't she his claws. She felt a small river of blood running down her flank. She suddenly felt light-headed. He struck again, aiming for her chest. Again, and again, and again he struck, until she collapsed, red dots spinning across her vision. The tom chuckled. "Good-bye, O Great One." She felt her head spinning, and she blacked out. Chapter 8 :Silverkit was awake. It was way past moonhigh, but she was still awake. She felt on edge, but she didn't know why. She decided to slip out of the nursery, and explore a bit. She slipped out, and walked into the clearing. It was deathly quiet. She decided to peek in on her friend, Goldenpaw. She slipped her head in the entrence of the den. She heard snoring, and she supposed that it came from Dustpaw. She rolled her eyes. She scanned the perimeter. She couldn't see any tortoiseshell pelts. Her lungs started seizing up. She pulled her out of the den. Where was Goldenpaw? Was she hurt? She padded out of the main entrance of the camp. She almost tripped over a body laying near an oak tree. It was tortoiseshell furred. She jabbed her paw into her side. No reaction. She looked unconcious. She grabbed her scruff with her teeth and started dragging her toward camp. She would get her back to camp, back to safety, even if she collapsed while doing it!. Chapter 9 :Snakepaw woke up cold. Unusually cold. Where was Goldenpaw? He sniffed her nest. Her scent was stale. Snakepaw bounded over still-sleeping Dustpaw, and out the den's entrance. He saw Jaypelt in the clearing, gulping down a sparrow. "Jaypelt, Jaypelt!" he cried, his eyes wide with fear,"Goldenpaw is gone! I checked her nest, and the only scent is from last night!" Jaypelt stood up, alarmed."Let's go search for her." he meowed as calmly as he could manage. Snakepaw practically lept out the clearing. What he saw was even more terrifying. There were two bodies laying by an oak tree. One was a small silver tabby, but that wasn't what made his heart leap up to his throat. There was an apprentice-sized body that was tortoiseshell, covered with slashes and blood. Snakepaw walked up to her, forcing himself to stay calm, and leaned in close to check if she was breathing. It was faint, but she could see the small rise and fall of her chest, accompianied with a small rasp of breath escaping her mouth. "She's breathing!" He announced. He noticed that Jaypelt was not paying attention. He was nudging the silver kit, who he later realized that she was Jaypelt's kit, Silverkit. "I'll grab Silverkit." Snakepaw meowed. "Let's get back to camp." Chapter 10 "Flower," Blue hissed "Flower!" Flower stirred. "What is it, Blue?" she asked. "I saw something, I don't know what it was, but it had a shadow." Flower sat bolt upright. She pawed Light. "Wake up." she hissed. "We are getting out of here." Light stood up and stretched. Flower trotted off with Blue and Light close behind. They heard pawsteps behind them, steadily gaining. Flower grabbed Blue's scruff with her teeth and hoisted Light onto her back. "Hang on." she growled. "I'm going to run." Flower broke into a sprint. After many fox-lengths Flower started to get tired. She slowed down a bit. Then something tackled her from behind, knocking her and Blue to the ground. However, Blue flew over Flower and skidded into a pile of leaves, sending them everywhere. The unknown cat hissed, "What are you doing on WaterClan land!" Another cat, a she-cat, caught up with them and meowed, "Easy, Stormshadow. They're just a queen and her kits. But, what are you doing here?" "We are looking for a home. Would it be possible for us to join you? I can fight and hunt." Flower meowed. Stormshadow and the she-cat glanced at eachother. They seemed to have a full conversation in that moment. "Fine." Stormshadow growled reluctantly. "We'll take you to Riverstar."